Conventional air cleaning devices are used by inserting a plug attached to a power cord into an electrical receptacle and set in position within a house or automobile.
Since the conventional air cleaning devices are of the mount-type as described above, it is impossible to release and diffuse negative ions alone or both negative ions and ozone from above a room or compartment and its mounting location is restricted to some extent.
This invention has been accomplished to eliminate the above inconvenience. One object of the invention is to provide an air cleaning device that can be used in any mode by attaching an attached portion (a fed portion) to an attaching portion (a feed portion) without restricting its mounting location.